


Cocky Year

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gonna be one hell of a cocky year, right Sev?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Lunar Calendar stating that this is the year of the rooster, it gave me a little plot bunny. Thanks to Midnight Angel for betaing. Dedicated to Ptyx for stimulating this drabble idea.

Harry walked up to Severus' desk who at the moment was grading papers. "Sev?"

"What is it, Harry?" Severus asked without looking up.

With a content sigh, Harry leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms. As he looked upward he said, "Oh nothing. Just thinking that it's gonna be a rather cocky year."

The way Harry said the word "cocky" made Severus think of something else. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, one of Hermione's Muggle friend introduced her to the Asian culture. From there, Hermione got really interested in the Lunar Calendar."

Severus looked up and glared. "What's your point?"

"Well, each year is represented by an animal. And this is the year of the rooster." Harry went around the desk and bent over to nibble on Severus' ear.

"Harry..." Severus fought back a moan, and dropped his pen.

"Hence the reason why I said it's gonna be a cocky year." Harry gently made Severus stand up, and kissed him. Severus kissed back without any complaint.


End file.
